Cyclone
by cotecasasweatherly
Summary: Ziva finally comes home to Tony and realizes that he's been seeing Zoe Keats. Set in Season 12. Swearing and angst, if you will.


"You're the one who fucking left!" Tony exhaustedly threw his hands up in the air, crossing them over the back of his head before pointing his finger at Ziva, "You left!"

"I get that I left, but god damn it, Tony. I am back now...for good." She tried to reason with him, annoyed at how he was suddenly acting. When she had walked through the door of his apartment, she never expected this outcome. She thought it would be like _one of his movies_, her running into his arms and him catching her, spinning her small body around before planting a big, wet kiss on her lips. But no. This was nothing like that and for that, she wanted to crawl into a ball and cry.

"That's not how it works, Zee-vah! You can't just come back and pretend like we can pick up from where we left off!" Tony's yelling was getting more apparent now and his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen awkwardly.

"How big of tits does she have?" Ziva spewed out, knowing there was another woman calling his phone.

"What?" Tony asked, shocked by her outburst of words.

"The woman calling you who I assume you are dating, yes? How big of tits does she have?" She bit her tongue, waiting for the reaction she knew she would get out of him.

"Okay that is neither here nor there, Ziva." He tried to put his phone back in his pocket, but his phone was grabbed swiftly by the ninja.

"Wow, so she is not blonde. This is different for you, Tony." She mocked, covering up the hurt in her eyes.

"Different? Ziva, last time I checked you weren't blonde either." He tried grabbing his phone back from her, but she was too quick for him.

"Let me get this straight though, Anthony" He cringed at her use of his full name in her native tongue, "I left and you go get a complete cyclone of me?" Ziva glared at him, the fire erupting in her chocolate eyes.

"Christ, Zi. It's clone, not cyclone and she's nothing like you!" Tony finally grabbed his phone back from her.

"Nothing like me? She is brunette, olive skinned and her name is Zoe. Tell me, Tony. How did you meet her?" She began to pace around his apartment like a lioness stalking her prey before making their killer mark.

"She worked with us on a case, that's all." He tried to follow her around as she made her way through his apartment, she was too quick to follow.

"Oh, so she is bad ass too? Hm, I would love to challenge her. Maybe the three of us could meet at the boxing ring at the gym some time?" Ziva smirked evilly, shrugging her shoulders at the _mild_ suggestion she made.

"No, no! No one is meeting anyone anywhere and you're certainly not going to slit her throat, David." The panic in his voice made her chuckle and the use of her last name sent a shiver down her spine. She missed hearing him say that.

"I never said anything about her throat, Tony." Ziva's eyes met his full force, twinkling and staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity after the full blown threat she gave out to him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Ziva. You can't be mad at me for trying to move on. You know how I felt…" Tony was now pacing through his house too.

"Yes and that is why I came back and also, why I gave you my necklace!" Her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"You left!" He spat at her again, his voice raising once more. "You know how I feel about leaving. You know that everyone I ever cared about in my life has left me. Fuck, Ziva. You knew how it destroyed me when my mom died and then my dad left. Every time I tried to move on, the next person would leave. Finally, finally I found you and then what do you know? You left me for Michael and Israel because of your fucked up Mossad. That day the bag came of your head, god I thought it was a miracle. You said you would never leave again and god damn it, Zee-vah! I fell, I fell so fucking hard for you. You're my soul mate and I figured that out. I went across the world for you again, spent four months searching to prove it to you and you left. You still fucking left!"

Before Ziva could register what he was about to do, Tony's fist curled up and hit the mirror in the hallway before his bathroom. The mirror shattered to the ground and Tony cried out in pain. Shards of the mirror were stuck in his skin, blood pooling to the floor next to the shards of glass. He held his hand, groaning at the pain that struck throughout his hand and body.

"ben-zon**a**" Ziva cussed out loud, rushing into Tony's bathroom to find the first aid kit. She came back out, kit in hand to find Tony on the couch, gripping his fist tightly and muttering curse words under his breath. She took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed his arm lightly to bring his hand over to her. She laid a piece of cloth down on her thighs, placing Tony's hand onto it. She looked up at his face to find his eyes closed, sweat beads dripping down his face from the pain. Opening the first aid kit up, she took her time removing the shards of the mirror from inside his hand cleaning up the blood and wound from the cuts. When she was all done, she managed to bandage his hand up with gauze tightly, before telling him to hold on one more moment before she disappeared back into his bathroom.

Ziva came out seconds later, a damp towel in her hand and sat on the edge of the couch next to Tony. Using her right hand, her palm came up and cupped Tony's face and she wiped his forehead and down his cheeks with the cool, damp towel.

His eyes opened, staring at her deeply while she continued to swipe the towel across his face taking away every drip of sweat. His bandaged hand came to rest on her thigh and she could feel his fingertips run tiny circles.

Ziva's heart fluttered. God, this is what she missed most. How he could simply take her breath away after he knew she wanted to stick a knife through his gut. She then sat the towel down next to him, keeping her right hand cupping his face and bringing up her left hand to join. She placed her moist lips gently on his jaw, pulling away after a moment.

Tony stared at her, love pouring out from his eyes and Ziva melted just seeing that look on his face. He leaned forward, surprising her and placed his lips on her own, moving together in unison and whispered with a smirk on his stupid face,

"You'll always be my only cyclone, Zee-vah." He grabbed the back of her head with the hand that wasn't bandaged and brought her lips to his once more.

(ben-zona = son of a bitch in Hebrew)


End file.
